Talk:Jiang Chen/@comment-32204759-20170628171512
If you guys want I'm reading the raw and as I read I'm making my own wiki with very detailled information on the MC. I'll probably post in on here once i'm caugh up (maybe in a two weeks or a month?). *SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!* Here's some information you might be trying to find out (some of this stuff, like cultivation realms is not fully updated since I only made it to chapter 687 and I don't want to add the complete wiki I made until I fully caught up): Helpful information: Realms: Qi Jing Realm – 9 levels Qi Hai Realm – early, middle, late Mortal Core Realm – early, middle, late Heavenly Core Realm – early, middle, late God/Divine Core Realm – early, middle, late Combat Soul Realm – early, middle, late Combat King Realm – 9 levels (Qi Sea formed= storage space in the body) Combat Emperor Realm – 9 levels Minor Saint Realm – 9 levels Great Saint Realm Immortal Realm Types of skills and pills: Mortal, Earth, Heaven, Emperor, Saint, Ancient/Unknown Rank - Combat skills: further divided into low, middle, and high for each skill type. Weapon types: Normal, Combat (low, middle, high, perfect, king, emperor). Innate abilities: they are automatically learned from just having that bloodline. They grow stronger based off of the person’s cultivation and can constantly evolve. If one loses blood, this has no effect on their bloodline or innate abilities. This is because once one has a certain bloodline, their new blood will always contain their inherent abilities. Therefore, even if they lost all their blood, as long as they could produce new blood, they would still have all of their abilities (think of a demon soul that can only be obtained after completely killing a beast). Side-occupations: Sealers, Attack/Defense Group Formation Masters, Array/Mechanism masters, Alchemists, Soldiers (military), Healers (another sub-occupation would be someone who controls poisons), Scholars, Assassins. - Jiang Chen has a profound skill in all of these occupations. FAQ (Spoilers): Does he surpass his previous peak? Yes. Will he become immortal and have eternal life? Google what XianXia means (hint, hint: immortal hero). Does Nan Bei Chao die? His true self dies in chapter 2004 (he can no longer ever harm the MC). For those wondering who he is, Nan Bei Chao is the long-term rival of the MC (a cockroach character basically). This is until chapter 2004 where the rivalry ends. Is there a harem? Yes, but each one has character development. Does he have side-occupations (ex. alchemy)? Yes, he has multiple side-occupations. If you’re wondering what they are, scroll up. Is there NTR? The short answer is no. However, let me elaborate. Random side-characters might be NTR’d but this has nothing to do with the MC. Some side characters might want MC’s harem but they don’t ever succeed or manage to even touch them. Regarding these characters, MC brutally crushes them even for just the thought or attempt. How many chapters are out and how can I access them? There are over 2100+ chapters out and counting. To access them, you can go on (what’s inside the quotation marks): (“lnmtl.com/novel/dragon-marked-war-god”). However, the English on this is translated using a machine and therefore this makes it difficult to read. The good English translations have reached up to 550+ chapters and counting and you can access them by going on (what’s inside the quotation marks): (“liberspark.com/novel/dragon-marked-war-god”). Are there storage rings or storage spaces in this world? Yes. Initially, storage rings are used. Storage rings can be placed inside other storage rings. So as long as you have them, you can all store them inside the main one on your finger. However, at Combat King Realm, cultivators place their belongings in their Qi Sea. This is basically a space in the cultivator’s body. Within this space, one can put their previously used storage rings and all their new items in this huge space. Technically, if you have infinite storage rings, then your storage space would also be infinite because you could store a main storage ring inside your Qi Sea with all those storage rings inside of it. However, when an enemy dies, their Qi Sea is destroyed along with all of their belongings. Jiang Chen knows away to take control of the enemy’s Qi Sea right before they die and take their belongings (if they are weak enough for him to easily defeat them and take control of it). Does the MC have special traits? Yes. To name a few: poison production, self-armour production, fire production, fire/poison resistance, environmental resistances, and blood wings. However, there are many more.